Advice
by Saar-Vashoth
Summary: Who is Bandit to trust and turn to with such delicate matters? She couldn't just trust anyone to give her much needed advice! Rating is for mild sexual content, fade to black implemented. [F!AdaarxIron Bull]
1. Familiarity

Shutting her door behind her, Bandit stepped into the main hall of Skyhold. She was greeted with her throne, where she decided judgements. Many agents were acquired when she sat here. Just as she has personally beheaded a few people as well. She touched the throne absently, feeling one the gold decorative spikes. So many hard choices had to be made. She looked up to the candlelit chandeliers above- giving the hall a relaxing feel to it. Day by day, Skyhold grew better. Most of the repairs were done. She was going to speak with The Smith to decorate the place. Make it seem official, and to any nobles visiting... that they were staying. They were a force to be reckoned with. At least that's what Josephine would tell the Qunari, and she trusted her Antivan Advisor highly.

There were quite a few people chattering about. A woman in a silken, Orlesian dress walked by, fixing the mask upon her face as she gave a bow of her head.

"Inquisitor." The masked woman greeted. Bandit kept a steeled face as she nodded in return. Words weren't exactly her thing. The less she said to important people- the better. She had just finished bathing, so she was changed into her teal and purple casualwear, and her hair clung to her face and neck a bit. Normally, such a thing would bother her, but in this case, she had more on her mind. Fixing the belt, she eyed around the place. She needed advice. But, who to ask? Who to reveal that she didn't have all the answers? Who to reveal such a tender side of her?

Varric? No- he'd embarrass her and tease her too much. Cole? Didn't understand humans enough. Dorian? Maybe... If she could stomach playing up his ego more. Vivienne? They weren't that close.

"Inquisitor!" A scout ran up to her, breathing heavily. She leaned forward and propped herself up by gripping her thighs. "A group of Qunari claiming they know you are making their way up." She panted urgently. "They claim to know you- but fail to give evidence. They're armed."

Bandit frowned. Was it because of The Iron Bull? The Anchor appeared to flare up, glowing an ominous green with her anger as she snatched the one-handed sword from the scout and immediately began to head to the gate to see these Qunari. A few curious eyes followed from a safe distance.

The Inquisitor skipped steps all the way down to the gate. People moved out of her way as she walked with such purpose. That, and her face suggested she'd shove anyone aside that was in her way. The Vashoth was not going to budge to anyone. She looked to the group of Qunari that stood in the shadows and stopped yards before them.

"Who are you?" The red-head hissed sharply, the blade pointed toward the group. They moved into the light, and she looked them over. A few humans and elves were mixed in the predominantly Qunari group. Her eye twitched as she was caught off-guard by their armour. It was all too familiar. She relaxed her stance, but she wanted nothing more than to drop her sword and show how truly shocked she was.

"What? You don't remember us, Adaar?" A woman emerged from the midst of the group. She was tall and had very dark grey skin. White and red vitaar was drawn upon her face, leading up to her sawed-off horns. Her messy white hair framed her face, chopped and scraggled as if Sera had cut it. She placed her hands on her hips, oozing confidence in her leather and light scale armour.

It was the Itwa-adim; her old mercenary group. And none other than before her... was a face she had longed to see.

"Asaara?" Bandit breathed. The Inquisition's leader steeled her face once more after a split second of a lapse and cleared her throat. She held her hand up to the soldiers that had their bows trained onto them. "At ease." She informed them. "I know them." The stunned warrior turned toward the scout whom she'd stolen the sword from, having followed behind The Inquisitor. She gave the sword back with staggering force. All compensation for being stunned.

"Are we just going to be stared at? Or, are you going to welcome us in?" Asaara snorted with a cocky grin. Bandit kept her face expressionless.

"Your men can go to the tavern." The Herald declared, loud enough so people could hear, and know to let them be. "You will come with me." She spoke a bit quieter with those words, gesturing with her head. With a turn, she began up the steps. Word must've spread fast, as her Advisors were upon the steps overlooking the scene. As Bandit passed them, she told them, "Treat my men well." Asaara gave a grin as she, too, walked past. Josephine gave a bow of her head and a slight curtsey of respect to the dark Vashoth before the two disappeared into Bandit's chambers.


	2. Companions

Both Vashoth made their way up the steps in silence, Bandit paced over to her desk, leaning forward, feeling the wood. She let out a long sigh as her eyelids fluttered shut, Asaara stopped where the stairs ended. The mercenary captain watched her childhood friend walk away, and keep her back to her. Her gold eyes wandered the large room. She let out a low whistle.

"Impressive place, Kadan." Asaara's hand touched the cool, stone railing as she began to walk in.

"Asaara, what are you doing here?" Bandit asked, regaining her posture as she stood up straight, turning to face the other woman finally.

"Well, once I heard someone survived The Conclave, is now the Holiest Herald of Andraste, happens to be Vashoth," Asaara began to count each point on her fingers. "Closes those green tears in the skies, made a huge scene at some Orlesian politics party, and oh yeah... facing some fucking demon lord or something that wants to take over the world..." She paused with a smug look on her face. "I figured it had to be you, and I had to confirm it." She sauntered over to Bandit with a smile. "I'm so glad you're alive." She placed her hands on her shoulders firmly, looking at her in the face, a fond sparkle in her eyes. The red-head looked at her back, her eyes softened, but her face unmoved yet.

"Asaara-"

"Except why didn't you _write_ to me?!" She punched her shoulder hard, looking angry. "Here I was, thinking you were _dead_! Me and the men _mourned_ for you! And here we are, hearing these tales at a bar! Bandit, come on!" The white-haired Qunari groaned.

Finally, Bandit cracked a smile, rubbing her shoulder.

"I've missed you, Asaara." She laughed a bit before the two women embraced each other in a hug.

"Me too." They pulled away slowly.

Bandit moved over to her desk and leaned against it. Her darker companion leaning next to her as the women began to chat and catch up. They spoke of the Itwa-adim and those who have been lost. Asaara informed Bandit of her parents, and that they were still alive and well. And before long, they reminisced of their childhoods and growing up together.

Eventually, they both ended up on the bed, laying back and chatting away. Giggling and sipping at some mead.

"Kadan! Oh, do you remember... what was his name? Elyon?" Asaara sat up with a laugh. Bandit paused before her face lit up and she shook her head, beginning to laugh as well.

"That wiry little elf back at home? Oh, how could I forget!" She rolled her eyes.

"He was so in LOVE with you! Trying to show off whenever you were around all the time."

"He could hardly handle a blade." Bandit snorted haughtily. "Don't know why they had him working labour. I always had to pick up his slack."

"I think he liked it. Wanted you to pick him up, and carry him away!" Asaara dramatically placed the back of her hand upon her forehead and imitated fainting backwards.

"Yeah, yeah." She brushed her off, filling up both of their mugs with the remaining mead.

"Anyway- tell me about your men here. Do they size up to ours?" She referred to their mercenaries.

"Where to start? There's so many!" Bandit sounded exhausted having to give a run down. Racking her brain, she tapped her fingers along the metal of the mug.

"Those fancy ones we passed on the way up?"

"So there was Commander Cullen. He's in charge of the soldiers. He's told me he was stuck in that one Circle." She tapped the mug once more. "The one in Lake Calenhad." She snapped her fingers upon recalling it. "Y'know, during The Fifth Blight. He was found by The Hero of Fereldan."

"He was there? Oh! I can only imagine the horrors..!"

"He doesn't often like to talk about it much. He has regrets about it." They both pondered it all in silence. Bandit remembering the things said, and Asaara merely imagining it. The two Vashoth could never fully understand the horrors seen by his eyes.

"But... onward." The Inquisitor began to move on from that Advisor. "There's Leliana. She's our Spymaster. She was a companion of The Hero of Fereldan. It sounds like she admired her greatly." Asaara nodded. "Don't mess with her though. I've seen things." Bandit chuckled. She jested, but she meant it.

"And my last Advisor is Josephine. She's our diplomat. All my speeches go through her. And I try to put all my speeches on her. She knew Leliana at some point, I think. She hasn't told me everything yet. So, there's something interesting there."

"Alright. So they're an impressive bunch. And maybe... the others who are more-or-less on our level?" Asaara took a gulp of alcohol.

"Let's see... For mages we have Vivienne; she was the personal enchanter to Empress Celene. We have Dorian; some fashionable Tervinter mage with a massive ego. Very smart though, almost too smart." Sitting up, she continued. "And lastly we have Solas. I don't know... a lot about him. Honestly. But, he's also very smart. Knows a lot about magic and The Fade. It's a bit unsettling... We don't always see eye to eye."

"But, you are a fighter for mages?"

"Yeah, but he just even pushes my boundaries. Regardless of that, he's wise. And I respect that. Even if it's taken too far." She waved that off, not wanting to get into pointless gossip about her men.

"And our non-mages... Let's start with... Sera. A little blonde "not-elf"... elf." She gave a grin. "I think you and Sera would get along well." She snickered. "She seems to have a thing for Qunari. And she reminds me of you- just more unhinged."

Asaara shook her head and grinned. "A thing for Qunari? Me? Unhinged?" She asked in disbelief. "She's an elf- but... also doesn't want to be?" Bandit shook her head.

"I'm not all too sure, honestly." She laughed. "But definitely like you, if you were to speak your mind and act on every impulse. And maybe were a bit more childish."

"Don't try and set me up with anyone, Kadan."

"I'm not. I'm just... saying." She shrugged with a smile. "Then we have Cole. He's a spirit, a really... kind-hearted one. A bit odd- but his oddness has intention behind it."

"A spirit...? Like, he's from The Fade itself and could be like... a demon?" The dark de-horned Vashoth sounded wary.

"Oh, but he's not." Bandit quickly reassured her. "He's a kind boy. Very innocent to the core. He doesn't like how aggressive I am, but..." She trailed off. Asaara raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you're fond of him."

"Maybe. Kind of like a younger brother."

"Bandit, you softy!" Asaara teased, pushing her friend playfully.

"Oh, don't give me that!" She huffed. "Anyway!" Changing the subject quickly, she moved onto the next person. "Varric." Bandit grinned. "Oh what to say about that dwarf. He's a writer. And a smart-ass. Loves to gamble, and drive everyone crazy. One hell of a shot with his crossbow."

"I think I've heard of his books before. They any good?"

"Wouldn't know. Don't have much time for reading anything that isn't a report or some sort of information." The Inquisitor let out a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know what solves a Thinking Headache?" The hornless Qunari quipped. "A drink." She used her hand to force the mug up to Bandit's lips, tipping it and letting her drink. Bandit pulled away with a grin, wiping her lips.

"Varric kind of sounds like you, you know?" Asaara teased.

"He does not!" Bandit countered, sounding stupefied.

"You have a gambling problem. And I know you drive me crazy. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to smack you upside your thick head."

"Oh, like you were perfect. I can't count the times I've come close to strangling you before!" They both had grins tugging upwards at the corners of their mouths before they burst into giggles. They were aware of their childish arguing; it was missed.

"Those all your men you have? You manage all this with that few on your side daily?"

"Not at all. We have Cassandra. She's a very strong warrior. I respect her skill. A hard-ass sometimes though. A bit preachy too." Bandit made a face. "But, I'd trust her to have my back. That's what matters. She's of the Pentaghasts and like a princess, or something. Hates the whole necromancer thing that her family dabbled in. Kicks some serious ass, and she speaks her mind."

"Respectable."

"Then... Blackwall." Her expression twisted a bit to uncertainty.

"What about 'im?"

"I'm not sure what... to say about him. He's stern, not one for many words. He's part of The Order; Gray Wardens."

"Even after-"

"Yes, even after that. He's very passionate about it. But, really, that's all I know about him." Bandit shrugged.

"Do you trust him?"

Adaar narrowed her eyes in thought, folding her lips as she tapped her fingers along her cup. A few long moments of silence passed as she contemplated. "I suppose I do for now. I'm just keeping an eye on him."

"You'll have to point him out to me sometime. I want to assess this Blackwall myself." And Bandit nodded in response.

"Lastly, we have a Tal-Vashoth. He goes by The Iron Bull. He..." Bandit broke her gaze to look up in thought. "He is the Chief of The Chargers. You'll see them, they're typically in the Tavern."

Asaara seemed interested. Hearing he was Tal-Vashoth left her with questions. "Was he always Tal-Vashoth?"

"No, he wasn't." Bandit sighed. "We nearly had an alliance with the Qun. But, I told him to save the Chargers instead. He was from the Ben-Hassrath." Asaara looked very intrigued.

"Wow, to give it up like our parents did. Maybe the Qun isn't something like we thought it would be growing up. I mean... out of all the Qunari we know... they left!"

"My thoughts exactly." The redhead nodded. "Bull is a great warrior though. It's taking a while for him to get used to no longer living under the Qun, but he was Tal-Vashoth for a long time. I feel like he has too much personality." Bandit grinned.

Asaara arched an eyebrow. "Like?"

"He tells the silliest of jokes while we're out. And how boisterous he is... And his passion for dragon slaying."

"So it is true! You have slain a dragon!"

"Mn!" The Inquisitor nodded. "And the Bull was a huge help. The way he can carry a great axe. And when we got back, he had me try this Qunari alcohol. Didn't like it much, but... he was informative. And very funny..." Bandit's lips curled upward fondly as she reminisced their bar-time celebration. The hornless Qunari began to smile a sly little grin as Bandit continued,

"But as a former spy, he's good at reading people. And skilled on the battlefield."

"Uh-huh." Asaara smugly nodded. "And?"

"And by the Maker, is he built! He is layers of muscle upon-" Bandit ceased as she finally caught onto the look Asaara was giving her.

"Oh, no! Don't let me stop your girlish babbling!" Asaara crossed her arms as she watched Bandit's cheeks heat up to a bright red. It looked as if it would spread to her ears!

"Tch!" Bandit scoffed, giving Asaara a rough playful push away from her. "You pulled that out of me! You tricked me! Venak-hol!" She shouted angrily to mask her embarrassment.

"Uh-uh!" The white-haired Vashoth clicked at her. "Don't give me that, you were speaking at breakneck speed all on your own!" She continued to tease her. Bandit simmered in frustrated embarrassment in silence, refusing to lock eyes with her childhood friend.

Asaara gulped down the last bit of her drink before setting her mug aside and crawling up behind Bandit, resting her head on her shoulder. "Aww, does Bandit have a bit of a crush for a hunky Qunari?" She cooed.

"Stop it!" Bandit elbowed her away, her face flushing more. Her friend laughed.

"Hey now. All jokes aside, Adaar," Asaara scooted up next to her, sitting on her knees. "You can tell me anything. No need to start getting all secrety on me." She reminded her. "I've known you for so long. We've been through so much! Honestly, it's about time!"

Bandit slipped her gaze over to Asaara, who was trying not to grin once again as she looked her on.

"...What is it?" Bandit flatly asked. "Get it out of your system, you child." She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that where all these bruises came from? These don't look like battle wounds!" Asaara poked at her. "You've gotten spicy in the bedroom!" She giggled. Bandit raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That's it?" She asked, expecting some emotional teasing. "Yeah," She plainly stated. "He knows how to have a good time." She shrugged.

"Good for you." The golden eyed Vashoth gave an approving look.

"Well... since it's out in the open... You couldn't have had any better timing." Bandit began. "I need some advice... About Bull."

"Alright! Alright! Let me drop some wisdom on you! Tell me what's on your mind." The other Qunari rubbed her hands together excitedly. "About time we had some girl talk! Do you know how tired I am of hearing the men talk about the tits on this and the ass on that? Bunch of horn dogs the lot of 'em!" The Captain sighed dramatically in annoyance. "Now, lay it on me."

Bandit shook her head with a grin. "So..." She stalled a little sipping at her drink. Her heart fluttered, and her stomach knotted. Even with Asaara, talking about mushy feelings was difficult. But, who better to talk with for this matter?

"I'm thinking of... letting Bull know about... how my feelings," Bandit was really struggling to get this out there. But, Asaara patiently waited. Plus, she wanted her to work through this and get it out in the open. "For him have advanced." She finally got that out. "We have purely just been physical. He takes my stress away through... his various methods." Bandit cleared her throat and quickly moved on from that. "And besides you... I feel he's one of the few I could trust. And I feel like he can understand me to a certain degree."

Her friend nodded, listening carefully as Bandit sipped again.

"He told me how... Qunari typically show... love for each other?" The Herald tilted her head, not quite sure. "I'm not exactly... sure on how they... feel. It's confusing." She quickly brushed that off. "But, basically he told me that you split a Dragon's tooth in half, and turn it into a necklace. We then both wear it, so... we're always... together. No matter what." Bandit tapped her fingers along the mug once more.

"That's pretty intense! But, it definitely sounds suiting for him. Considering you told me how he loves dragons and all that." Bandit nodded.

"But, I'm not... experienced with this courting thing! Is there anything else I should do? A time when I should do it? Should I wait for him to make the move? What if... he rejects me? ... Am I supposed to throw in a goat or something as an offering too?" Bandit began getting herself worked up in worry. Asaara cupped her friend's face between both hands and shook it.

"Hey now, don't lose yourself." She reminded her, looking into Bandit's eyes. "This may not be what you want to hear. But the timing... it'll be something you will know when to do. And I say... go for the necklace. He would be crazy not to accept you." Asaara tenderly spoke.

Bandit looked down at her mug as the grey-skinned Qunari released her face. "Bandit. You are a confident woman, do not let a man shake you like this. You are strong, beautiful, brilliant, and... I'm honoured to be your... friend." Asaara swallowed. Bandit looked to her, offering a small smile. "There you go." Asaara stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bandit asked.

"Well, we're going to take that dragon's tooth down off your mantle, and we're gonna go craft a necklace! Take me to your Smith!" Bandit felt some relief as she chugged down the last of her mead and then got up. The two went to The Smithy's Undercroft.


	3. The Art of Metalwork

"Alright Inquisitor," A bald man looked to Bandit. "Serah Katari," He looked toward Asaara, simply addressing her by a respectable title. "I'll let you use my equipment. But, don't go messing it up. Making supplies for Skyhold is a daily task, and none of us can afford delay." Harritt moved to stroke his bright handlebar moustache. "I don't see why you can't let me do it, I'm the best there is. I've worked on blighted dragonbone, Maker's Breath!"

"Harritt, this is something I have to do." Bandit stated, leaving it at that.

"Well, have at it!" He sounded a bit frustrated with it. "I guess it'll give me time to work on some schematics." He muttered to himself, continuing to mess with the bright orange moustache in thought as he moved up the steps, and to a desk. He leaned over it.

"Alright. I'll split the Dragon's tooth and watch you. But, you need to do the bulk of the work here. I'm just here for moral support." Asaara grinned. "Meanwhile, come up with a design."

Bandit gave a nod as she pondered in thought, moving to Dagna's desk to borrow pen and paper. She was careful not to peek through the dwarf's research. Swishing the feathered pen around in thought, she gave a sigh. She never was good at this sort of thing. The Herald of Andraste set her paper to the pen, blotting ink into it. But she withdrew.

"C'mon, Adaar. Just... go for it." She whispered to herself before outlining the shape of the Fereldan Frostback's tooth. She nodded. _"There we are, a beginning."_ She chewed her lower lip in thought once more. "A simple chain should do... Gold... No, too malleable. Brass!" She sketched out a very simple chainlink necklace. "I can probably get one of those from the merchants by the stables..." She mused, she turned back to Asaara. She was working her way through the middle of the tooth carefully.

With a sigh, The Inquisitor kept to her task. After talking to herself back and forth, she decided on using metal to accent and serve as a connector for the necklace. Metal was easy! Bandit worked with metals all the time. It almost made it easier to see her vision- just to pretend she's making an accented blade. She added a wavy metal accent to the straighter side of the tooth, and it curved toward the pointed tip near the bottom. She added a simple metal 'cap' to the top. She pulled away from her sketch to look it over. She then etched some simple swirls into the metal. Now, satisfied with her work, she pulled away from Dagna's desk to join Asaara.

Hours had passed. Bandit buffed each half of the tooth to a fine polish without jagged edges. Carefully, she crafted, etched into each metal piece, and polished them as well before attaching them to each piece. Asaara carefully watched her, being a second pair of eyes to make sure nothing fell apart. However, Bandit truly had a way with metal. The Iron Bull was right when saying she'd make a fine blacksmith. She had a passion for metalworks.

Finally, done, Bandit and Asaara looked them over. "Now, all that's left are the chains." Bandit let out a sigh of relief when the hard part was done. Well, the second hardest part, anyway.

"Alright, my work here is done. I'm gonna go join those poor sods in the Tavern, okay?" The dark Vashoth gestured behind her with her thumb. Bandit nodded.

"Thank you... For everything." Bandit thanked her.

"Hey, anything for you, Your Worship." Asaara gave a snarky bow. Bandit made a face.

"Oh, don't start with the titles!" Bandit wearily sighed before smiling as Asaara turned to go have some drinks with the men.


	4. The Bitter Taste of Regret

Half a week had passed by. Bandit had purchased two brass ringed chains from the merchants. Each chainlink had small decorative dots on them. She sat at her desk, dangling one of the necklaces in front of her face, lazily leaning forward. With a sigh, she put the necklace back in the drawer and firmly shut it.

Her old men had met with most of her companions. Bull and the Chargers got along with the bulk of them just fine. Sera and Asaara were getting into mischief- Bandit knew they would get along. Everyone seemed to be melding well. The few who didn't kept to themselves regardless. The rest of the lot had fun drinking and gambling away their Bits, Silvers, and Sovereigns. Every once in a while, when they passed, Asaara would give Bandit a questioning look, or mouth the words, "Did you do it yet?" to her.

Every answer was the same, 'no'.

Eventually, Bandit ended up at the Tavern alone just for a moment's peace. She ordered some West Hill Brandy and began sipping at it once she was served. She felt someone sit next to her. She sighed.

"No, I didn't yet." She spoke. Asaara frowned.

"Hey now, how'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would try and sit next to me without saying a word?" She raised an eyebrow. "No address of those obnoxious titles?"

The hornless Qunari snorted. "Alright, alright." Gesturing to the barkeep to give her whatever Bandit was drinking, she leaned forward. "But, anyway. What's the holdup? I'm not rushing you, but... I feel like you're going to go all cowardly on me."

Bandit sipped her drink, thinking it over. It was hard for her to speak like this with people around. She kept her voice low, "This is scarier than fighting a High Dragon, Asaara."

Asaara laughed, smiling warmly as she took a sip of the drink, surprised at the pleasant taste of black currants and honey. "Bandit, you're a mystery to me anymore." She continued to face her. "I think it'll be good for you to get it out there. I've seen how you two are..." Asaara faced forward. "You are all smiles around him. And he always seems to have an arm around you when the other Vashoth men are around." She lowed her golden gaze into her cup. Bandit didn't say a word.

"Besides..." Asaara took another drink. "With the state the world is in... Don't have any regrets."

"I... wouldn't it be selfish of me to pursue a relationship if... I were to die during all of this?"

"Bandit. You aren't going to die." Asaara snapped at her quickly. Bandit looked forward.

"I'm just stating the possibility."

"And **_I'm_** just stating the facts that you won't. You're building one hell of an army. You're the talk across the country. You'll make it."

Bandit swallowed her words with a sigh, taking another drink.

"I mean it. Tell him, while you can." Asaara pressed. "The taste of regret from waiting... It's bitter." She swallowed said bitterness with more brandy.

"Alright. I will... Let me just... finish this. Okay?" Bandit said, taking another sip.

"There's the Bandit I know!" She held her mug up. Bandit clinked hers with a smile. It quickly vanished due to some eyes potentially landing on her.

"Ropes _burning_, teeth _sinking_, but I cannot see. Blinded. Cries of both pain and pleasure fill the air. Never say _Katoh_, _**never**_. It feels too good! Flesh on flesh, connection. Souls singing together. I want something more. _I want-_"

"_**Cole!**_" Bandit hissed, her face glowing with embarrassment. "What did I say about getting in my head?! And... and sneaking up on me?!" She whispered, looking around nervously. Asaara erupted into loud laughter.

"You said not to. But, your thoughts are so loud! They are filling my ears from all the way up there." The Spirit of Compassion pointed upward, towards his usual hideout spot. "Bandit Adaar, why do you hide?" He looked up at her with his large blue eyes from underneath his large Scarecrow-like hat.

"It's complicated... Cole." Bandit sighed.

"You living creatures are so very confusing." Cole whispered. From then, the trio sat in silence. Cole was people watching, and the Vashoth women drank up. Bandit left her payment for her drink before approaching the large Qunari, lounging in his usual spot.

"Hey, Boss." He greeted her casually. He looked up at her from where he sat, legs stretched out and his ankles crossed. "What's going on?" The Iron Bull offered her a smile.

"Do you have some time? I have something for you." She asked him. He chuckled.

"Of course I do, Boss." He began to sit up. "Follow me, I think I have _something_ for you too." He stood up with an impish grin on his lips.

"Wait! I uh... I need to grab it from my room." She recovered from the near panic she started with.

"Oh, sure. Just meet me up there." He pointed to one of the battlements. She nodded.

"Alright."


	5. Confessions

Bandit sat on the edge of the bed, she assumed this is where The Iron Bull slept. They really needed to continue to work on it. It was a mess. But, maybe after this... He wouldn't be in this room for much longer.

The Iron Bull lounged as Bandit was nervously taking her boots off. He was nude already, in preparation for what he was to give her. She could've easily guessed that was what she was going to get. She hadn't a complaint; he was very in tune with her wants and needs without her telling him.

"There we go." He said softly as he looked to her, watching her relax a little bit. Yet, not completely. "No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you, and me." He smiled as she sat up and looked to him with a fond smile as she began to use her foot to take off the boot. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bandit chewed her lower lip nervously as she worked on the other boot. She opened her lips to speak, but the creak of the heavy door to this room began to open. It caught both of their attention.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor." Commander Cullen began, looking at his clipboard. "Some scouts said they saw you come this way. I just wanted to inform you that our forty feet up-" Cullen lifted his gaze and recoiled. "Oh, Sweet _Maker_!" He held his hands and clipboard up to shield the view of The Iron Bull in all of his glory.

"Cullen!" Bull greeted by lifting his chin a bit. "How's it going?" He smugly asked. Bandit sat there, unable to even speak she was surprised by the timing of this.

"Is the Inquisitor awake?" An accented voice began. A certain Antivan was making her way right behind Cullen. "I thought perhaps we-" She pushed the door open a bit further. "-Oh!" She gasped in surprise, taking a step back. Her eyes were wide on the scene before her.

Bandit rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Really?" She asked the two of them.

"I'm so sorry!" Cullen continued to look away sheepishly and shield himself.

"I can't feel my legs..!" Josephine muttered, unable to look away. As if matters couldn't get worse, they did.

"Is something the ma-" The Seeker, Cassandra, sounded a bit concerned at both Cullen and Josephine standing at the door, moving past the two. She gave a shout of surprise once she walked into the room.

The Iron Bull tossed his head back in frustration. "Oh for fuck's sake!" He growled.

Cassandra turned towards Cullen in shock. "Do you see this?!" She asked him.

"_No!_" Cullen childishly responded, not missing a beat. Cassandra was in disbelief.

"So, I take it-" She began to turn toward them once more.

"-Actually," Bull interrupted her. "She's the one who's been taking it." He earned a boyish snicker from the Commander as his head gestured toward The Inquisitor, and he poorly tried to hide it. Josephine, still, was frozen in place, eyes locked on the two Qunari.

"I apologize for interrupting, what I assume, is a _momentary_ diversion?"

"Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun." Cullen still had the boyish smile on his face.

"Who wouldn't be a little curious?" Josephine added, The Seeker and The Commander giving her a look of both surprise and disbelief.

"This is more than just a _momentary_ diversion. The Iron Bull and I will be continuing with it. Unless there's a problem?" Bandit asked, annoyed, standing up.

"No!" The blond commander responded swiftly.

"Not at all!" Josephine chimed in.

"A bit of a surprise, I will admit." Cassandra slowly gave a grin, looking up to Adaar. The thought of her intimacy with another was a bit surprising, knowing what side of The Inquisitor she got. "But, not a problem."

Cullen cleared his throat, giving a bow as he began to walk backwards. "We'll leave you be then." He turned away.

"Yes, do enjoy yourselves!" Josephine tore her eyes away so she, too, could turn and take her leave. Cassandra did not hesitate to follow them, shutting the door behind them.

Bandit sat back down with a sigh, shaking her head. Bull sat up and moved to sit next to her. "You alright, Boss?"

"Besides blinding our Commander?" She snickered. "Yes. It's not like we've been terribly secret with what we're doing. Especially with you leaving visible marks on me." She teased him. The Bull merely smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway, since we have a moment." Bandit paused, taking a deep breath. She tried to steady her heart, and minimize the nervous trembling. The Bull, of course, saw right through her and noticed.

"What's that?" He decided not to acknowledge it, for he knew it could possibly make it worse. Bandit hesitated for a minute as she reached around in the neatly folded throw she used to cover it.

There was no turning back now.

She pulled the necklace out, cupping it in her hands. She looked down to it, swallowing hard. "It's a dragon's tooth... Split in two." She slowly stated. "You told me..." She let out a shaky breath. "That you give it to someone you really care about. And this way, you will both be together. Always. So long as we both wear it." She slowly looked up to The Iron Bull.

The Iron Bull's face softened, looking at the necklace, then back up to her. "You really listened to what I said..." He softly spoke.

"I... Yes." Bandit's cheeks warmed up, and her ears burned.

"Not often does anyone truly surprise me, Kadan." He tenderly spoke, leaning toward her. The Tal-Vashoth had feelings welled up inside of him that were familiar. The way his stomach knotted up, he blamed in on the Saar-Qamek. The way he was protective of her from the Vashoth she knew from the past... He didn't want them to take his place. He read them.

"K-Kadan?" Bandit stammered, relieved as she smiled. It wasn't that she didn't know what it meant, but the way he said it was different than anyone else.

"Yes, Kadan." He allowed Bandit to clasp the necklace around his neck. He cupped her face in his large hand. The surprise he was to give her shifted gears. This must've been what everyone was talking about, what he denied anyone that he knew having simply because... it was engraved into his mind. "My heart." He placed a tender kiss upon her lips as he continued to lean forward.

"Kadan." She echoed affectionately. The word seemed entirely different to them both now. She leaned back into the sheets as the Bull laid her back, their lips not leaving each other. Bandit stretched her arm out to the candle lighting the room and pinched the flame to extinguish it.


End file.
